Memoirs
by GlassSlipperss
Summary: Just some longish drabbles about anything from the HP world. No real genre; some happy, sad, fluffy, horrific, friendship. This is stuff I write in class when I'm supposed to be doing algerbra xD Rated T 'coz I'm paranoid
1. Moving on

"Come on, Lily! We need to hurry; the train leaves any minute!" Cried Marlene. Lily turned to face her friend slowly.

"Of..of course. It's just so hard to think we're leaving here forever…I guess it hadn't really sunk in till now. I mean, it was here that I was annoyed by a gang of boys, chased constantly by one of said boys, scorned and hurt said boy, then fell in love with him! It's also the place where I really accepted myself for who I am; not a freak, as Petunia said, but a witch. A strong, independent women who could knock you out with a simple 'stupify!"

Marlene walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." She said softly. "Even I am finding it hard to belive we are really leaving for good. But think of the future we have ahead of us! We can do anything now, no school rules to stop us anymore!" Lily giggled.

"It's not like we've followed rules since we've been sort-of-female-Marauders. Sirius would have a heart attack if he thought we would have to follow lots of laws outside school." Marlene smiled dreamily; her eyes wandered over to Hogwarts Castle whilst Lily had been talking. Both of them sighed softly as they saw the transfigured form of Professor McGonagall prowling around the grounds, reminding them of their first day here when she'd impressed them all with her transfiguring. First day, last day.

How time flies.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hi, I'm Vel :) This is my new ff, I hope you like it! It's just a collection of small one-shots/drabbles which I thought up in class. I am still writing my crossover, but unfortunately I have terrible writer's block for that story. I just can't think of what to write next! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first drabble, it's not very exciting, but I think the next one will be funny ;) **

**Please review! Even if you hate it! Definately if you love it! Lol.**

**C ya later! Vel x  
**


	2. Planning ahead

"Where's James?" Rose asked as she walked into the Potter's living room. Lily smirked.

"He's gone out with Elle. He seems really crazy about her, I haven't seen him this happy since…Well, since he dated her in Hogwarts." Rose beamed in delight.

"D'ya think he_ loves _her? Oh my gosh, I can't wait for that wedding! It'll be beautiful! And Elle will look SO gorgeous in her wedding dress, James'll be dribbling as she walks down the aisle! And then they'll have beautiful children-" Lily's eyes widened and her hands rose in protest.

"Whoa, hold up Rose! They only started dating again 3 months ago, I doubt they've even thought about marriage yet, let alone children!" Rose rolled her eyes at Lily.

"But you _know_ they have to be together! They're perfect for each other ! The whole school was shocked when they broke up; I don't think either of them got over the other. " Lily sighed but did not reply. They sat in silence for awhile, both thinking of James and Elle. Slowly, a grin started to form on Lily's face. Rose raised an eyebrow at her, but Lily said nothing. The light in her eyes grew brighter and brighter till all of a sudden, Lily jumped out of her seat and squealed,

"I call dibs on Godmother!"


	3. Welcome home, Padfoot

"Come on, you can do better than that!" I yelled, my voice echoing around the cavernous room. The next jet of light hit me squarely in the chest. Everything went quiet. I felt myself slowly falling backwards. A whooshing sound filled my ears as I fell through something that felt like a waterfall. The last thing I saw before shooting upwards was the devastated form of my godson shouting my name.

I burst through a hole in the darkness and fell backwards onto a pure white cloud. I stood up shakily, looking down and seeing that I was wearing robes of deep magenta. Although they were beautiful, I couldn't help but groan as I realized I looked like Dumbledore. I hesitantly took a step forward, thinking that I might fall through the cloud when I did. Luckily, it seemed as though the cloud was perfectly easy to walk on. I shuffled forward through the sky, without knowing exactly where I was going. I kept walking, my pace increasing as I grew more confident of my feet. I looked away from my feet to see a giant golden gate in front of me. I slowed down as I came closer and closer to it, until my bare feet were touching one of the tall golden bars. Hesitantly, I touched the centre of the gate and it opened silently inwards. In front of me was a golden path, and I slowly started to walk along it. I had walked for 10 meters or so before I looked up to see a beautiful city before me, another golden gate at its entrance. I walked up to the second gate and once again touched the centre. As soon as the gates opened, I was hit by something hard. I was thrown back onto the ground, thinking that perhaps I was not good enough to be allowed in such a beautiful place, when I looked closely at the thing that threw me back. I gasped in shock, for grinning before me was none other than the father of my godson, my best friend, my brother, James Potter. Behind him, smiling with joy was his wife and good friend Lily Potter.

He was grinning like a madman and he looked more alive than he had been in his last few years of life. They both looked younger, too, perhaps 19 years old. His hazel eyes danced with joy and amusement as he said the words I thought I'd never hear again.

"Welcome home, Padfoot."


End file.
